Should've Known Better
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: A SasuSaku songfic to Cinder Road's Should've Known Better. Sasuke finally learns that he cares about Sakura. Now only he could get to her before she leaves Konoha...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Should've Known Better by Cinder Road.

Author's Note: This song has suddenly became my addicting-song-of-the-day, and has now inspired a new fic! Well, that and an AMV, but yeah, that comes later. The AMV will be KabuSaku related (because I have images in my head for it, so I just have to get them out), but as for the fic, I'll go with my second favorite pairing, SasuSaku (because this song fits them well). So enjoy!

Should've Known Better

_I remember when you told me_

_You'd never give up_

_I took for granted all the times you_

_Gave me your love_

Sasuke laid back on his bed, playing unforgettable words in his head. He hated himself; it was all his fault that she was gone. It was all his fault why she accepted the long mission to train the medics in Suna instead of Tsunade.

_Now it's over and you're saying_

It was all his fault she walked away.

_You've had enough_

"_**I'm done. I'm not taking this anymore. I'm not going to stay around and have my heart broken again and again. I'm done; I've had enough."**_

He sat up in his bed and let out a growl; those words were tormenting each thought. He hated it. He hated the words. He hated the words that only spoke through fierce tears and firm determination.

_I wanted to die_

_When I heard you say goodbye_

_Now there's nothing I can do_

"_**I've accepted a mission to train the medics in Suna. I'll be gone for about a year and a half, although I might stay longer if I feel it's needed. I'll stay with Gaara-kun and his siblings during that time," she explained. Naruto frowned, "Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yeah. Konoha needs Tsunade-sama here, so I'm the best for the job. Well...I need to prepare for my mission. Goodbye guys. I'll miss you."**_

_**Her emerald eyes flickered sadly at the Uchiha as she turned her back to him.**_

_**And all he could do was watch.**_

_Man I should've known better_

He got out of his bed and quickly moved to grab his sandals. "I'm such a freaking idiot," he muttered as he rushed his actions.

_I had to watch you walk away_

_I should've known better_

_To think that I would be okay_

_I should've known better_

Without bothering to lock the door, Sasuke ran as fast as he possibly could, hoping to get to her home before she left for who knows how long.

She could be gone forever, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

_'I won't let that happen.'_

_I'm half the man I was yesterday_

_All I can say is I should've known better_

_Should've never let you get away_

_I should've known better_

_'I won't let her leave forever. I won't lose you again...Sakura.'_

_I should've known better_

"Hey teme! Where are you going?" yelled Naruto as he watched the Uchiha run past Ichiraku. Sasuke only stopped for a moment, enough time to turn and stare at the blonde. "Where's Sakura?" he asked, breath slightly heaving.

"Well, when I saw her last, she was about to leave the--"

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and began to run again, ignoring the protests and questions from his best friend.

_There's so much pain that lives inside me_

_That no one can see_

"Damn, damn, damn! To think, if you weren't such a freaking idiot, she would still be here!" the Uchiha cursed himself as he continued to run, hoping that she hadn't left through the gates yet.

If she did, there was really no chance on finding her; it was a long road from Konoha to Suna, and who knows what shortcuts she may know.

_A thousand reasons why you left me_

_Down on my knees_

"_**I'm done; I've had enough."**_

_I was blind and you were angry_

_Now I'm coming clean_

"Sakura!" he yelled, not paying attention to some of the looks he was getting from the villagers or even caring that he practically screamed her name out like he was in pain.

The strange thing was that the once-former ice cube was really in pain; the pain in his melting, breaking heart.

_I told a lot of lies_

_And I always made you cry_

"_**Damn it, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, hands balled into fists, "I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" The words made him stop and turn around, only to lock onyx with tearing emerald.**_

"_**You always treat me like dirt, like I'm just gum on the bottom of your shoe. I'm tired of it! I'm tired of having my heart break thanks to you! I hate you!"**_

_But there's nothing I can change_

_Yeah, I should've known better_

"_**I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

_'But I can't hate you, Sakura Haruno.'_

_I had to watch you walk away_

_I should've known better_

_'There's no way I can hate you. Kami, I'm an idiot for thinking that I could!'_

"_**Goodbye guys. I'll miss you."**_

_To think that I would be okay_

_I should've known better_

"Sakura!" he called out again, turning down the streets to reach the gates, "Sakura!"

_I'm half the man I was yesterday_

_All I can say is I should've known better_

_Should've never let you get away_

_I should've known better_

The gates came into a closer view, and his steps quickened.

_I should've known better_

His chest hurt and his feet ached, but he didn't care. All he wanted to find was a flash of pink hair.

_I should've known better_

Then his onyx eyes saw that flash of pink and watched as the gates started to open for her.

"Sakura!"

She stopped and turned around, but then turned back and continued to walk towards the gates. "Sakura, stop!" he yelled, but she ignored him as she continued her steps.

"_**Goodbye..."**_

His hand grabbed her wrist and she stopped, finding herself pulled back to meet his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her still despite her obvious struggles.

_I won't let you walk away_

_Cause now I know better_

"Let me go."

"No...I won't let you go again. Never again. I won't watch you walk away."

_Give your love to me today_

"Sasuke-kun...I don't believe you. Now let me go; I want to get to Suna before tomorrow afternoon."

"Believe me, Sakura. Please...Please believe me."

_I had to watch you walk away_

_I should've known better_

Sakura turned around, breaking some of the tightness around her waist from Sasuke's grip. "How can I believe the person that broke my heart at almost every occasion he could?" she asked, her hands balling into fists.

_To think that I would be okay_

_I should've known better_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I don't believe you."

She forced her way out of his arms and began to turn away, only to have her wrist caught again by his quick hand.

"Damn it, Sakura! What will it take to convince you that I'm telling the truth!?"

"Nothing. Because, no matter what you say, I won't believe you."

_I'm half the man I was yesterday_

_All I can say is I should've known better_

"_**I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

"No!"

_Should've never let you get away_

_I should've known better_

"I won't let you go, Sakura. I'm not going to watch you walk away from me."

_I should've known better_

"I love you."

_Should've known better_

_Should've never let you get away_

Sakura only stared at him through skeptic emerald eyes, then lowered her head, "I'm not convinced." Sasuke growled low in his throat and pulled her closer to him, his lips meeting hers in the shock she experienced.

_I should've known better_

A few moments later, he broke the kiss, onyx staring into her surprised eyes, "Do you believe me now? Do you believe me now that I love you?" She was only silent as she broke away, her eyes darting towards the gates.

"I still have my mission to do...but I'll be back as soon as I can. If you can wait that long for me."

Sasuke only smirked, "Hn."

And she smiled at him, a true smile.

_I should've known better

* * *

_

Well, originally, I was going to end this with a sad feeling, but in the end I came up with this. Yeah...cheesy and Sasuke is so OOC. But hey, in fanfiction, you can do that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
